El carrusel de los amantes
by Vulnera Sanentum
Summary: Harry Potter nunca necesitó una excusa para ser patético, pero los dioses del universo decidieron agregar a su lista a Draco Malfoy: su más grande perdición.
1. Chapter 1

_**El Carrusel de los amantes**_

**AUTOR**: Vulnera Sanentum.

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece única y exclusivamente a mí.

**PERSONAJES: **Harry.P/Draco.M

**CASIFICACIÓN: **NC-18

**GÉNERO: **Romance, drama, sobrenatural, suspenso, (y mi pequeño toque de humor)

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Slash (si leyeron mis fics se darán cuenta de que es lo único que escribo), lemon (del fuerte), violencia no muy explícita, y otras que seguramente les avisaré en cada capítulo.

**RESUMEN: **Bienvenido al _Carrusel de los Amantes _donde todas tus fantasías eróticas se hacen realidad.

_**Nota de la**__** Autora:**_ Oh, dios mío, mi primer fic que no es one-shot, o drabble, tengo que admitirlo, estoy emocionada. Sé que les prometí el de "La manera en que me mientes", pero en medio de una clase (muy aburrida) de cívica se me ocurrió esta idea, y cuando llegué a mi casa me puse a escribir. No se preocupen, el otro también lo voy a hacer, ¿para qué soy joven si no?

Prólogo

…_Me estoy haciendo más débil cada día_

_Me estoy ahogando _

_Y tú estás robando cada respiración_

_Llévame lejos y sólo_

_Acuéstate aquí_

_A mi lado en el agua poco profunda_

_A mi lado donde el sol brilla sobre nosotros todavía-Cher Lloyd, Sirens_

Estaba perdiéndolo.

Y no podía hacer nada. No es como si fuese su culpa, pero los instintos le estaban ganando, y sentía como su cuerpo se carcomía de dolor viéndolo desaparecer entre la marea.

Mientras el monstruo interior estaba gritando.

Las lágrimas se le acumulaban instantáneamente en sus ojos, sin darse cuenta ya estaba llorando.

Porque no _podía_ salvarlo, no era su elección, no es como si hubiera elegido ser esa cosa que era ahora, en lo que se había convertido.

Sin que nadie se lo preguntara.

Era su destino. Como los hijos de muggles, nunca hubieran imaginado poder hacer magia. Pero eso era algo maravilloso, él era algo horripilante.

Era un monstruo.

Y lo único que lo diferenciaba de eso era su capacidad de amar. Era la pareja que estaba ahogándose en el mar, mientras que él no podía ayudarla, mientras que su agonía lo estaba matando. Porque su cuerpo _dolía_ realmente, y podía sentir los colmillos afilados cortando una parte de su labio interno.

El monstruo interno lo veía como una amenaza, quería luchar, pero, ¿cómo luchar contra el mar?, ¿contra aquello a lo que siempre has temido?

Pero, ahora se estaba preguntando si su miedo al mar era real, porque no le temía a la marea, tenía miedo de ahogarse, y ahora que estaba convertido en _eso_ seguramente se derretiría hasta morir. Aunque la perspectiva de perderlo a _él_ parecía mucho más aterradora.

Su corazón estaba palpitando lento, fuerte, y profundo, como si quisiera atravesar su pecho, de una manera tan dolorosa que una parte de sus lágrimas eran causante de eso, sus labios estaban secos, mientras su rostro estaba bañado de lágrimas, la desesperación corría por sus venas, y el monstruo estaba literalmente arrancando tiras de la piel de sus brazos a causa de la impotencia.

Cuando se percató de eso, ni siquiera se alarmó, ya nada podía sorprenderlo, sus brazos mostraban profundos cortes llenos de sangre, mientras las gotas caían y se desparramaban en la arena, esparciéndose.

Sus manos también estaban manchadas de sangre, y sus _garras_ igual. La respiración se le aceleró al ver que le quedaba poco tiempo, al ver que no tenía tiempo.

Mientras el humano y el monstruo debatían, en lo querían y podían hacer.

Entre la perdición y el amor perdido.

Si de algo estaba seguro era que ninguno de los dos quería que muriera esa persona que lo fue todo, que fue su mundo más allá de los infiernos, y más allá del paraíso.

El dolor inimaginable de no poder proteger a la persona que amas porque no te puedes proteger a vos mismo.

No quería que todo terminase así, pero sabía que no sobreviviría sin su pareja, ninguno de los dos lo haría, y a pesar de que siempre supo que su final no iba a ser feliz, de que su historia no tenía nada de flores ni perfección, jamás había amado tanto alguien, porque esta era la misma razón por la cual no quiso estar con él en un principio.

Porque los monstruos solo saben destruir.

Tal vez, algunas personas estaban destinadas a sentirse infinitos una vez.

Pagaría el precio por elegir sólo a una persona, sabiendo que cuando ya no esté, su pareja estaría destinada a otra.

De todas maneras sabía que no iba a sobrevivir, por supuesto que no imaginó que sería así, moriría de todas formas, pero lo haría salvándolo.

No supo si el que tomó la decisión fue el monstruo o el humano, pero sabiendo que ambas partes amaban a su pareja, se zambulló.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

(primera parte)

**A ese chico**

Se miró en el espejo, por cuarta vez, y suspiró. Hace poco, no más de cinco minutos, estaba golpeando su cabeza contra el marco de la puerta, literalmente, había llegado a un paso de su vida en donde la cordura se había ido de vacaciones.

¿Por qué nada tenía sentido cuando _él _estaba involucrado?

Bueno, no es como si se _hubieran _involucrado mutuamente (¡Ja! Ya quisiera), pero su imagen rondaba constantemente en la cabeza de Harry.

_Él_ era su vecino, eso quería decir que el bastardo se paseaba por su habitación, que estaba justo en frente de la ventana de la de Harry, en calzoncillos negros, _sólo_ en calzoncillos negros, vistiéndose con la persiana abierta, Harry nunca desde que llegó, había visto que haya cerrado la ventana. Harry tampoco lo hacía.

Le hubiese encantado tener vida social, pero lo único (y más preciado) que tenía era la imagen de su vecino sensual paseándose por la habitación, en esos apretados calzoncillos negros.

Harry no podía dejar de verlo.

Y lo intentaba, porque sabía que esa obsesión sólo le traería problemas, sólo le complicaría más de su por sí complicada vida. Pero no. Era absoluta e irremediablemente imposible dejar de observarlo. Harry a veces creía que era una especie de veela.

Lo cual sería decepcionante, porque era más que obvio que Harry no era su pareja.

Lo único que le faltaba, ya ser de por sí el Niño-que-Vivió (y venció), El Salvador del Mundo Mágico, un chico homosexual con escasa vida sexual, enamorado de su vecino…veela.

¡Tres hurras por Harry Potter!

¡Espera!... ¿enamorado?

No era para tanto, sólo no podía despegar los ojos de él cuando entraba en su campo visual, su corazón se aceleraba cuando estaba cerca suyo y se rompía cuando lo ignoraba, sus manos sudaban, y lo único que salía de su boca eran balbuceos.

No, eso no era estar enamorado, era una insana obsesión, lo único que era y que jamás de los jamases cambiaría a pasar a ser más de eso.

Aparte, él siempre era patético todo el tiempo, no hacía falta que esté enamorado para serlo. No sabía tratar con personas, no era lo suyo, era más una persona solitaria que le gustaba estar rodeado de familia, la cual ya conocía y lo conocían, socializar con personas se volvía… incómodo.

Y estar con él era aún más incómodo, era sobrenatural lo que sentía a su alrededor, no era normal, no es como si antes él mismo fuera una persona normal, pero juraría por la memoria de sus padres que nunca había sentido esa sensación con nadie.

Podía sentir desde su ventana la magia rodeándole, abrazándolo, atrayéndolo, y ni siquiera estaban a un metro de distancia, su corazón se aceleraba al mirarlo, al sentir su presencia, cuando estaban en la escuela (sí, también había babeado por él en ese entonces) no era así. Harry podía desarmarlo sin varita, ahora, no sólo le resultaba imposible atacarlo, si no que sentías miedo, podías verlo en sus ojos, en el mercurio abrumador, que ni en tus mejores sueños te atreverías.

Se veía tan decidido, tan feroz, poderoso. Harry no lo recordaba así antes, y no es como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo. Después de la finalmente Guerra, Harry había pasado unos días en la Madriguera, sintiendo como un vacío se apoderaba de él lentamente.

Porque era la incógnita de, ¿y ahora qué?

Por más ridículo que suene, le parecía extraño que ya no andase un loco detrás de él, no lo creía, pero se sentía, se sentía en el aire que nada maligno iba tras de él, que por más que mirase detrás de su espalda continuamente, ya nada iba detrás suyo, pero, si su único propósito era acabar con Voldemort, ¿qué le quedaba ahora?

Tenía una familia, la que siempre tuvo, pero no era suya, aunque todos lo consideraran, él no llevaba pecas, ni pelo rojo, ni los genes Waesley corrían por sus venas. No, por más que los quisiera mucho, no pertenecía por completo, y por un absurdo momento pensó que uniéndose a Ginny podía completar la familia.

Así como pensó estar absurdamente enamorado de Draco Malfoy. Así absurdamente como babeaba por él.

Aún después de todo este tiempo.

Pero no podía desearla, no podía quererla, y lastimosamente rompió su corazón. Porque realmente no _podía_.

No cuando estaba hasta los calzones por Draco Malfoy.

Nadie lo culpaba, pero parecía como si todos hubiesen estado esperando que terminara casado con Ginny Waesley, pertenecer de una vez por todas a la familia, convertirse en auror, tener hijos con nombres extraños (algo así como "Albus Severus"), y ser felices por siempre.

Sería una lástima que Harry Potter resultara gay.

Y por más que intentara, los estereotipos no eran lo suyo.

Asique se había alejado del Mundo Mágico, de la cámaras, de la fama, de la familia y el futuro que había representado. Y se fue a vivir al mundo muggle, a un departamento promedio, pensando en su vida normal, que a fin de cuentas era lo único que quería.

Pero no. Era como si estuviera discutiendo con el destino, diciendo: "Quiero una jodida vida normal" y él te respondía: "¿Ah sí? Bueno, pongamos a tu 'amor' no correspondido desde tercer año como tu vecino"

Los jodidos dioses del universo adoraban jugar con él.

Lo bueno de todo aquello era que había descubierto (gracias a Hermione) que Draco no era un veela, gracias a Merlín. La parte mala era que su existencia era nada para Malfoy, no hacían como antes, odiarse hasta perder la conciencia, no, por supuesto que no, Malfoy había decidido, el momento en que Harry más necesitaba bajar a la tierra, madurar.

O algo parecido. Porque, ¿enserio? ¿Madurar? ¿Malfoy? Eso rayaba lo irrazonable.

Maduro o no, Draco lo ignoraba, y parecía disfrutar haciéndolo, porque Harry sufría cada minuto que estaba lejos de él, y cada minuto que estaba cerca de él y no poder besarlo, tocarlo, acariciar sus nalgas, ver como esa expresión de indiferencia se iba al carajo, escuchando sus gemidos, rogando más…

Oh, dios bendito, ¡si se empalmaba con sólo su imagen!

Definitivamente tenía un problema, y grande (bien grueso), y rojo, y muy apretado…y no era _sólo _su erección.

Y ahora estaba frente al espejo, intentando domar su rebelde cabello, con la esperanza de que aunque sea un mechón quede en su lugar. Patético e (obviamente) irremediable. Igual que su obsesión por Draco.

Porque se había comprado las mejores ropas que su salario de bibliotecario podía pagar, intentando en vano peinar su cabello, arreglándose sólo para ver a Draco salir de su departamento.

Harry gimoteó.

Ahora no sólo su cabello estaba peor que antes, su dignidad de por sí ya pequeña se marchitó, pensando en lo estúpido que sonaba eso.

Es que a Harry le gustaba verlo, respirar su mismo aire, estar a su lado, aunque sea por unos escasos segundo bajando el ascensor, fingiendo que no estaba bebiendo de la imagen de Draco (completamente ajeno al infierno interior de Harry).

Había algo _extraño_ en Draco, no extraño de raro, no, realmente _extraño_, su aura no era la misma, era algo oscuro y al mismo tiempo algo tan puro, algo que relajaba por completo a Harry, como si su alma suspirar en su presencia.

Pero lo cierto era que Harry no estaba completamente cuerdo, de hecho el reloj que no paraba de hacer tick, tack, le haría perder ya la cabeza, asique puede que sólo fueran alucinaciones suyas.

Ya eran las diez.

Harry salió disparado, en el camino su dedo del medio se golpeó con la punta de la cama, se tropezó dos veces, y pisó al gato, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta, las llaves se le cayeron.

Algún día…algún día esos jodidos dioses del universo se las pagarían. Con creces.

Cuando por fin pudo abrir la bendita cerradura, sintiéndose más despeinado y sonrojado que nunca, Draco aparecía del otro lado del pasillo, tan comestible como siempre.

Ambos avanzaron en silencio hacia el medio, donde se encontraba el ascensor, el cuchitril del ascensor que se estaba literalmente cayendo a pedazos, despintado de un naranja, o lo algún vez fue un naranja, chirriando cada vez a subía o bajaba. Harry no entendía cómo hacía para subir personas y no estancarse en la mitad.

Pero lo que sí sabía era que le encantaría quedarse encerrado ahí dentro con Draco.

Al menos, estarían estrictamente obligados a entablar conversación, y tal vez no sólo a hablar, y Harry le chuparía ese apetitoso cuello pálido…y….y….

Y nada.

Esos pensamientos tenían que detenerse. Aunque no podía evitarlo, cada vez que lo veía, que estaba cerca de él, que sus dedos se rozaban al entrar al diminuto ascensor, Harry quería lanzársele enzima.

Era una atracción tan _extraña_ que Harry había llegado a preguntarse qué tan fina era la línea de la obsesión a la locura, pero, ¿qué era una obsesión sin ese pedacito de locura?

El único consuelo que tenía era que _no_ estaba enamorado.

Entraron, Harry cerró la puerta, sintiéndose torpe, con el corazón a todo lo que da, y con las mismas vanas esperanzas de poder entablar conversación con Draco. Apretó el botón de planta baja, y observó como Draco soltaba un suspiro al espejo, viendo como este se empañaba, mientras las pupilas de Harry se dilataban.

Harry no era para nada discreto, había veces en las que intentaba poder dejar de mirarlo, intentos que se autodestruían solos, era imposible, Draco era tan hermoso que dolía.

Había cambiado considerablemente desde la escuela, Harry no lo recordaba tan hipmnotizantemente atractivo.

De lejos podías visualizar sus pestañas rubias naturales (que viéndolas desde cerca te dabas cuenta, de que, sí, en efecto eran rubias), sus ojos grises eran ahora el único modo de comunicación con Harry, porque sabía, que la boca de Draco podía decir una cosa, pero sus ojos mostraban algo completamente diferente, el único problema era que Harry nunca pudo llegar a leerlos. Era un poco desesperante. Ya que nunca sabías qué era lo que en realidad quería decir.

Pero ahora no eran sólo 'grises', cambiaban continuamente, habían veces en las que parecían completamente azules, otras que incluso parecía un verde claro, a veces ni siquiera sabías definirlo con un color en concreto, como el de los gatos, tan sumamente atrapantes, pero como si fuera la mezcla de diferentes colores. Pero cuando Draco miraba a Harry a los ojos, estos automáticamente se convertían en plata líquida, como el mercurio, y resultaba absolutamente imposible apartar la mirada. Porque por más que Draco lo tratara indiferente, sus ojos parecían decir exactamente lo contrario.

Tenía unos pómulos muy bonitos, Harry decidió guardar eso en la caja donde almacenaba las cosas que le gustaban de Draco, que era prácticamente todo, excepto su indiferencia. Era increíblemente pálido, como la porcelana, su piel parecía tan suave que los dedos le picaban por anticipación, seguramente era tersa como la piel del durazno, eso le dio a Harry una idea de lo que podrían hacer juntos con un durazno…mmmh…con Draco gimiendo como gatito…

¡Diablos!

Eso era lo que sucedía, siempre sus pensamientos se descarriaban, y siempre llegaban al mismo lugar, **Advertencia: Sexo desenfrenado**. Esa caja de pensamientos estaba repleta.

También tenía unos labios muy rojos y apetecibles, y Harry no sabía cómo los podía llegar a tener del color exacto de una manzana, tal vez se los mordía muy seguido…

Sus cejas seguían siendo rubias, igual que sus pestañas, y su cabello, que a veces también parecía cambiar, como un metamorofomago.

Harry se preguntó si el vello de su estómago también era rubio.

Tenía piernas largas (aunque de estatura ni siquiera le alcanzaba), y parecía como si hubiera rejuvenecido cuatro años.

Cuando en realidad ambos tenían dieciocho, Draco parecía infinitamente mucho más joven. De hecho, pensar en joderlo, sonaba como «profanar», al pensar en su cuerpecito pálido entre las sábanas blancas. Y aunque su rostro era maduro, tenía un deje de juventud (más que cualquiera de dieciocho años), junto con esa oscuridad angelical que siempre parecía poseer.

A Harry le daba escalofríos.

Porque era tan insoportablemente bello que no parecía de este mundo, y realmente quería que fuera de este mundo, _quisiera_ alcanzarlo, abrazarlo, cuidarlo. Quería todo con él.

Pero no podía.

Cuando se mudó al departamento, siguiendo en contacto con Hermione y Ron, se puso a pensar de qué se iba a mantener, qué iba a hacer, porque él no era muy bueno en hacer cosas, sólo había asesinado a un Señor Oscuro, pero no quería volver a ese tipo de acción, antes no podía pensar en hacer otra cosa, pero eso fue cuando aún no lo había hecho, ahora quería hacer algo completamente distinto. Y cuando vio el cartel pegado a la biblioteca de la ciudad, mientras pasaba por ahí después de hacer las compras, pensó que realmente no iba a poder hacerlo (porque vamos él era Harry-no-me-puedo-quedar-quieto-Potter), pero no tenía nada mejor.

Y se quedó con el empleo, a pesar de ser torpe y no saber ni 'Jota' de libros, porque lo más cercano a ellos era Hermione, lo aceptaron, seguramente estaban lo suficientemente desesperados para incluso aceptar a Harry. Después de unos días de haberse mudado, lo vio.

Vestido con ropa muggle que lo hacía verse completamente comestible, en vaqueros ajustados negros, camiseta pegada al cuerpo, y con ese aire de misterio. Harry si no tuvo una erección en ese instante era porque estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacer otra cosa.

Por supuesto que después tuvo muchas erecciones en su honor, adjuntadas con masturbaciones diarias.

Sabía que no debía ser el único quien fantaseaba con Draco, pero aunque ese pensamiento le hacía hervir la sangre, no podía evitarlo. Draco era más irresistible que la necesidad de un helado de chocolate en pleno verano.

Mientras sentía el «tum» que hacía el ascensor cuando se detenía. Draco abría la puerta, y sin molestarse en cerrarla, caminó hasta la salida. Harry le siguió.

-¿Por qué esa insaciable necesidad de seguirme, Potter?-resonó la voz arrastrada mucho más sensual de lo que recordaba.

Y Harry se olvidó de respirar.

Draco le estaba hablando. Draco nunca lo hacía, y Harry podría dar saltitos de puro placer, si eso no se viera tan estúpido.

-Esa es la entrada, ¿no? Es donde uno sale al exterior.-dijo, fingiendo (increíblemente) una seguridad, que no sentía.

Por un instante las mejillas de Draco se colorearon. Mientras el corazón de Harry parecía querer salírsele del pecho.

-No, me refiero a por qué cada vez que salgo a esta hora, vos también lo haces.

Estaba intentando atraparlo de la manera más tonta, pero Harry no iba a caer, por lo menos, no aún.

-¿Es un interrogatorio?-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, este nuevo Harry salía sin permiso.

Pero Draco parecía incómodo, con color carmesí en las mejillas, y Harry no podía considerar nada más adorable que eso.

-Sólo era una pregunta-se dio la vuelta buscando sus llaves, mientras sus manos temblaban-. No es como si me interesara.

Pero sus ojos estaban llenos de curiosidad, fue la primera vez que vio el mensaje tan claro.

Y su corazón no paraba de latir.

**_Continuara..._**


	3. Chapter 1 (parte 2)

**Capítulo 1**

Parte 2

PARTE 2

Harry no paraba de tener sueños.

No cualquier tipo de sueños, sino _ese_ tipo de sueños. De los que podías tener millones, pero no podrías olvidar ninguno, es en contra de tu voluntad, como _lo que le atraía _de Draco. Era en completa y absolutamente en contra de su voluntad.

Después del glorioso momento en que Draco le había hablado, ¡Merlín, incluso se había sonrojado! El rubio lo evitaba, Harry lo sabía porque se sabía todos los horarios exactos de cuando Draco salía de su apartamento, y ahora ya no lo hacía. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba en su apartamento o no. Eso lo desesperaba terriblemente.

¿Había mencionado que tenía una _pequeña _obsesión por cierto rubio?

Pero todo era culpa de los dioses del universo. Él sólo era una pobre víctima.

Incluso se lo había repetido tantas veces que hasta había llegado a creérselo. Había que echarle la culpa a alguien, ¿no?

En fin, los sueños no se detenían, como si ya no fuera suficiente tener presente a Draco todo el tiempo, como para verlo en sueños, no sólo sueños, _esos_ sueños.

Harry lo tomaba con un poco de humor, pero en realidad algo no andaba bien, tal vez se estaba volviendo loco de una vez por todas, pero desde que Draco lo había estado evitando, desde que no sabía cuándo salía y cuándo no (que era una pequeña parte de él), estaba lentamente perdiendo la cabeza.

Intentaba no dormir, porque…bueno esos sueños no paraban de atormentarlo, e intentaba por todos los medios no dormir. Porque también, por más de que sea sólo una obsesión (aunque no se sentía como tal), dolía, dolía saber en lo que no es, aunque mantenía la esperanza de algún día fuera. De todas maneras terminaba durmiendo, y de igual manera sus ojeras resaltaban en su cara, eran moradas con toques rojizos, y parecían bolsas, todo el tiempo andaba somnoliento, estaba más delgado, y no había ido a trabajar hace tres semanas.

Bueno, no estaba sólo delgado, estaba muy flaco, un esqueleto andante, si no fuera porque casi no andaba más que para ir al baño, era como si estuviera deprimido. Su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí sólo. No era sólo desconcertante.

Era aterrador.

Su departamento estaba hecho un lío, un desastre caótico, no sabías si estabas en la cocina o en el cesto de ropa. Platos sucios por doquier, con restos de comida, y envases vacíos de comida para llevar. No es como si su apartamento fuera muy grande, pero la mugre y la decadencia estaba en el aire, y su depresión era constante, haciendo ver su humilde hogar aún más pequeño.

También estaba empezando a enfermarse, tenía tos, y la nariz roja, como si llorara. Pero él no había estado llorado, ¿o sí?

Y aunque había querido salir, porque no podía seguir así y porque quería ver si Draco estaba en su apartamento, pero no podía, de verdad _no podía_.

Y esa mañana se despertó más desanimado de lo normal (y eso ya era decir), como uno de esos chicos que recitaban poemas y se vestían de negro, e iban a los cementerios a rezar. Sí, así de mal estaba. Como si no fuese a levantarse al día siguiente.

Y sus ojos se cerraban continuamente, su cuerpo quería desmayarse, pero había _algo_ (que ya que estamos, ese _algo_ era realmente pequeño) que lo impulsaba débilmente, que no podía cerrar los ojos, que moriría.

Así, exactamente así, era desesperante, y sentía que se ahogaba.

En la chimenea las llamas se incendiaron y salió Hermione junto con Ron, hablando entre ellos, cuyos rostros sonrientes se congelaron al ver a Harry desplomado en el diván, y todo a su alrededor desordenado, a lo que antes había sido una cómoda y acogedora casa.

-Oh, Merlín, ¡Harry!-gritó ella, mientras ambos avanzaban a él.

Se arrodillaron a la par del diván verde esmeralda. Ahora que lo recordaba lo había comprado el día que vio a Draco por primera vez, pero, ¿no lo había hecho eso antes?, ¿o después?

No lo sabía…

-Harry, Harry-Hermione le daba palmaditas en la cara para que reaccione, estaba en un trance, no podía moverse, pero los estaba viendo, ahí estaban los rulos indomables de ella, y el cabello rojo de Ron, pero había muchos de ellos, como ¿ocho?, no podía saberlo, la cabeza le estaba matando, todo daba vueltas, y sentía que en cualquier momento caería.

Se ahogaría y nadie vendría.

Él no vendría.

Espera, ¿qué estaba diciendo? Ahí no había agua, ni ningún "él" que le importase…

…_Draco_…

-Draco-se sentía a sí mismo decir, mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas, su cabeza daba vueltas literalmente sobre el diván verde esmeralda, se sentía sudar, y tenía sed, mucha sed. Y, ¿por qué tenía el presentimiento de que estabaik, delirando?

-Por favor…Harry-Hermione ya derramaba lágrimas y Ron estaba estático, pero no lo podía saber con exactitud, todo se movía.

De repente se arqueó de dolor, sintiendo como si una bala le dispararan en el cuerpo, pero no había nada, se sentía temblar incontrolablemente, mientras gritaba de dolor, todo su cuerpo ardía, quemaba y al mismo tiempo se ahogaba. Nunca había sentido…probado esa sensación de dolor agonizante, ni siquiera en la Guerra.

-Draco-se escuchó a sí mismo susurrar, mientras sus amigos lo miraban con cara de horror-…Draco, Draco…Draco…

_Sangre, había mucha sangre. Por todos lados, a donde quiera que mirara, por doquier encontraba manchas rojas, entre las paredes oscuras. _

_Se sentía horrible, como si él fuera una extensión de la oscuridad._

_Y todo daba vueltas, estaba parado, en el medio de todo aquello, mientras todo giraba a su alrededor, como un remolino sin fin._

_Cayó en medio, de culo entre algo duro y rocoso. Se levantó, mirando alrededor, viendo las olas chocar en la orilla, dejando un rastro de espuma, mientras él ahí, parado en una roca, observando el panorama, viendo los granitos de arena moverse a causa del viento._

_Olía a sal, a ese instante antes de que la tormenta se desate, y a…sangre._

_Ese olor metálico, a masacre, a tristeza y lágrimas._

_La lluvia empezaba a caer y él entendía menos que antes, sentía su ropa mojada, empapada, como si hubiera pasado horas bajo la lluvia, podía ver un brazo moviéndose entre medio de las olas, alguien estaba ahogándose._

_Incluso podía sentir la garganta cerrándose, y como sus pulmones se llenaban de agua. Como si él mismo estuviera ahogándose._

_Y de repente todo desaparece. La desesperada agonía, el agua intentando llegar a él, él muriéndose, o imaginando, sintiendo que estaba muriéndose. La tristeza, todo se va en un segundo._

_Ahora todo lo que puede ver son esos ojos azules, azules como el océano, puros, casi puede ver cómo la marea se mueve dentro de ellos. Son sobrenaturales, nunca ha visto semejantes ojos, pero al mismo tiempo siente que es lo único que busca, lo único que quiere._

_Que desea, y anhela. Que necesita._

_Los necesita._

_Le atraen, como un imán. Siente esa descarga eléctrica rodeándole, y arrasando todo a su paso. Se siente flotar, en esas olas que lo rodean, y en el fuego azul que se enciende._

_Porque el color, ese color en particular, ya lo ha visto antes. Siente que, en realidad, se ha pasado toda su vida fantaseando con ese color tan vivo, tan animal._

_Siente como si ese azul eléctrico nunca lo ha abandonado._

_Debajo de sus pies, que están descalzos, ve como la sangre se impregna a la arena._

Se despierta jadeando y lo primero que ve son unos ojos grises.

-¿Draco?

Parpadea y todo desaparece.

Cuando vuelve a despertar (por segunda vez), se siente más descansado, relajado, y como si hubiera dormido dos días seguidos.

También que tiene un aliento de caballo, su cabello está más enredado que nunca, y que, ¿eso que se esparce por su barbilla es baba?

Se levanta trompicones de la cama, tiene la vejiga más llena que un grifo de agua, y mientras pasa por la cocina, pisando otra vez al gato que salta bufando, ve unas piernas largas y blancas. Parpadea y las piernas pálidas siguen ahí.

De repente ya no está tan ansioso por ir al baño.

Levanta la vista y ve un trasero pomposo envuelto en unos minúsculos bóxeres negros, mira un poco más arriba y ve una espalda más que bien formada, e igual de pálida, y bien desnuda, y cuando observa ese rubio cabello despeinado, los ojos se le salen de órbitas, mientras su corazón bombea fuertemente.

Oh, Merlín bendito.

¿Alguien podía explicarle qué hacía Draco Malfoy en su cocina con _únicamente _bóxeres negros?

No es que se esté quejando, claro.

Draco se da la vuelta, tiene la cara somnolienta, en su mano tiene una taza de café, y parece como si no hubiera pegado un ojo en semanas.

-Ah, ya despertaste.-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Oh, eh, sí.-un incómodo silencio los inundó a ambos, mientras Harry moldeaba las palabras adecuadas para decirlo, sin que suene grosero, y que no se valla-Emm, Malfoy.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No todos los días te encuentras con tu vecino en el abismo de la muerte-lo dijo sin pensar, como si lo hubiera practicado en frente del espejo para que le saliera tal cual, porque sus ojos parecían decir otra cosa-En realidad vine a tu apartamento, porque…eh, no tenía azúcar.

-Oh, ¿viniste porque no tenías azúcar?

Era la mentira más patética que Harry había escuchado, sin embargo su corazón dio un brinco pensando, que tal vez, Malfoy se había preocupado por él.

-Eh, sí, eso, y bueno, tus amigos ya estaban acá, y vos parecías delirar de fiebre, o algo así, y me propuse a cuidarte al ver que no despertabas de ese sueño, al parecer bastante intranquilo. A Granger y la comadreja no les hizo gracia-él soltó un resoplido-. Enzima que me ofrezco a ayudar, los muy idiotas piensan que yo mismo te quería asesinar, bueno, se quedaron lo más que pudieron, hasta que sus respectivos trabajos los llamaron, y con una mirada desconfiada se fueron hace unos días.

¿Unos días?

-Espera, ¿cuánto tiempo dormí?

-Tres semanas.

-¡Tres semanas!-se exaltó Harry-Oh, dios mío, Sarah me va a matar.

Y aunque su corazón se calentó al oír que Draco lo había cuidado esos días, estaba preocupado, no quería perder el empleo.

-No te preocupes, ya avisé en tu trabajo.-dijo despreocupado.

Eso extrañó y acaloró a Harry de igual manera. Pensaba que Draco ni siquiera sabía que trabaja en el mundo muggle.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios.

-¿Sabías donde trabajaba?

-Claro-dijo decidido, luego se le colorearon las mejillas-Digo, eh, yo…

-Por supuesto que sabías, si seguro hasta me espiabas-las palabras salían antes de que pudiera detenerlas, no tenía idea de dónde salía este Harry tan Slytherin.

Pero viendo las mejillas de Draco incendiarse, decidió que no le importaba.

El rubio abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin que ninguna palabra salga de ella, mientras la sonrisa de Harry se ampliaba.

-¡No es cierto!-logró decir-P-presumido.

-Claro, lo que digas, cariño.

-No me digas, cariño, Potter.

-Bueno, _cariño_.-y apropósito deletreó la palabra.

Draco soltó un suspiro de indignación y se fue a la sala de estar a tomar su café con agresividad, las mejillas incendiadas, y a punto de hacer un berrinche.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, voy a bañarme, y luego ir al trabajo, ya me ausenté demasiado, y tú puedes quedarte y hacer lo que quieras.

-Un momento.

Harry detuvo su paso hacia el baño.

-¿Sí?

-Tú no vas a ir a ningún trabajo, Potter.

Harry arrugó el ceño.

-Claro que sí…-

-No, por supuesto que no-lo interrumpió-. Aún estás recuperándote, te quedan unos días de descanso.

-¿Y tú vas a quedarte?

-Obviamente, alguien tiene que cerciorarse que no te estás muriendo.

-Oh, bueno en ese caso, puede que me tome unos días-dijo con una sonrisa radiante, intentando hacerse el interesado, cuando en realidad por dentro brincaba de felicidad.

Porque Draco iba a quedarse en _su_ apartamento quien sabe cuántos días. Iba a tener a Draco _cuidando_ de él, lo iba a ver todas las mañanas con el pelo despeinado, y la cara somnolienta, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, que técnicamente estaba en bandeja de plata, de aprovecharse de un rubio tan comestible como era Draco.

Tal vez, los dioses del universo no eran tan malos después de todo.

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento, lamento haber tardado tanto, es que estoy haciendo unos one-shots muy lindos, y bueno aquí está la segunda y última parte del primer capítulo, sé que es cortita, pero es, en sí, uno solo.

Estoy feliz de que "Demonios azucarados" haya tenido éxito, tengo que admitir que pensé que iba a ser completamente lo contrario, estaba un poco dudosa con respecto a ese fic en particular, pero me alegro que les haya gustado, voy a escribir un par de capítulos más de este, y me pongo a hacer la continuación.

Quiero también aclarar que las fotos que pongo NO son mías, las saco de tumblr, we heart it, pinterest, o simplemente de google, de por ahí en general. Lo digo para que nadie se ofenda si es propietario de una foto en particular, y si quiere que la saque, eso mismo haré.

También quería hacer **UN AVISO** **IMPORTANTE:** Este fic en general es bastante fuerte, no sé a qué nivel, pero no será suavecito, tendrá de todo, desde fluffy a horror (que hay bastante de este), lo que definitivamente NO tendrá es violación, no me gustan, sobretodo si una persona de la pareja principal obliga al otro, nunca me gustaron, y no me gustarán, asique están avisados. Fíjense bien en los en los detalles, que por más que sea muy confuso al principio, todo tiene una explicación. Nada es lo que parece.

En el próximo capitulo se mostrará _explicitamente _los sueños de Harry, asique habrá lemon imaginario XD.

Nos leemos pronto,

-Vulnera


	4. Chapter 2 (parte 1)

**Capítulo 2**

Espejito, espejito

_Todo lo destruyes, todo lo destruyes…_

…_como si fuera tu especialidad _

_Romper corazones…_

…_es lo que haces para divertirte-Never Shout Never_

PARTE 1.

Algo andaba mal.

No es como si no se hubiera dado cuenta antes.

Harry amaba estar con Draco, respirar su mismo aire, estar a su lado, en el sentido literal (desgraciadamente), _solo _a su lado.

Y pensaba que mientras pueda disfrutar de su vista visual, y que sus ojos se deleiten bebiendo de la imagen que Draco (_no)_ le ofrecía.

Pero jamás pudo estar tan equivocado.

No estar con Draco, dolía, estar con Draco, también, dolía.

No sabría decir por qué, pero era cierto, y eso estaba mal. Era uno de los primero síntomas de enamorarse, necesitar a la otra persona, depender de ella. Harry siempre necesitó de Draco, siempre. Cuando estaba en la escuela, sin Draco seguramente no habría nadie que fuera capaz de bajarle de la nube de donde todos lo veían. Draco lo trataba como cualquiera, como un igual, e incluso, se creía superior, por más que sabía que no lo era. Ahora Harry no estaba seguro de eso.

No estaba seguro de nada.

Draco sólo era una obsesión, ¿verdad?

_Sí, claro, sigue intentando convenciéndote de ello_

Harry se abofeteó a sí mismo mentalmente.

El primer paso a la locura era empezar a hablar contigo mismo, y aunque Harry ya se podría considerar un demente, no necesitaba empeorar.

Aparte, si hablaba consigo mismo, no debería contradecirse.

Draco había estado con él sólo tres semanas, y ya estaba a punto de perder la cabeza.

No soportaba tenerlo cerca, porque sentía el insano impulso de golpearlo o besarle hasta morir (es que a veces era tan hijo de puta), pero tenerlo cerca, era insufrible, su cuerpo deliraba si no estaba medianamente donde pudiera verlo.

Era exasperante.

Sin mencionar que Draco tenía una personalidad de los mil demonios. Su belleza extrema había cegado lo muy cabrón que podía legar a ser. En vez de cuidarlo, ("cuidarlo" Sí, claro), parecía que estaba a punto de asesinarlo. Rompía la cerradura del baño, cuando quería usarlo, y decía cosas como: "¿Por qué? ¿Tenías que hacer pupú? Lo siento tanto". Y ese "lo siento tanto" era tan sarcástico como el tono que solía usar en sus años de escuela. Y entonces Harry se ponía tan rojo de la rabia, impotencia y vergüenza, que Draco soltaba carcajadas pudorosamente.

Cuando tenía que salir a trabajar, o se ofrecía a ayudar a la vecina que Draco había tirado por las escaleras ("Ella no se apartaba de mi camino, ¿qué querías que hiciera?, ¿pedirle permiso?"), el rubio le escondía las llaves en el refrigerio, horas antes, y estaban tan congeladas y pegadas al hielo que resultaba imposible quitarlas. Harry no había podido salir por dos días, mientras Draco, no tenía problemas, él aún no averiguaba por dónde salía si no era por la puerta.

Draco y Louisie (su gato) se llevaban peor que ellos dos en la escuela. Asique, naturalmente, Draco lo había tirado por la ventana, de su séptimo piso. Era realmente un milagro que, una gata tan poco productiva como ella, hubiera sobrevivido. Claro que eso sólo había aumentado el odio que se tenían, pero era un gato, ¿qué tan malo puede ser? Y aunque Ron no se llevó bien con el gato de Hermione, ellos tenían trece años en ese entonces, ¡Draco tiene dieciocho!

También le gustaba despertar a Harry de las peores maneras más dolorosas posibles, le arrojaba vasos de agua, o baldes de agua, pintura (que había comprado Draco), rompiendo cosas electrónicas que no entendía (como celulares, televisores, lámparas, el tostador). Claro que a nadie le gustaba ser despertado de esa manera, o de cualquiera manera a las cinco de la mañana, Draco se reía mucho con esas bromas, y su risa, por más que mandaba escalofríos a la espina dorsal de Harry, y lo hacía sentirse raro, le gustaba verlo reír, era muy bonito cuando lo hacía.

Bueno, en realidad, siempre era bonito.

Ese también era otro problema, no era justo ser tan condenadamente hermoso. ¡Debería ser ilegal!

Draco lo hacía entirse inseguro y tonto, siempre lo había hecho, pero ahora había algo diferente, algo nuevo, algo que no sabría definir, y no sabía si le gustaba.

Draco haciendo esas bromas parecía un demonio, a veces era tan cruel (no como lo era en la escuela, si no, _realmente_ cruel), seguía haciendo bromas despectivas, y le encanta ser travieso, hacer pequeñas maldades, como al mismo tiempo le gustaba comer dulces, y mirar la televisión (cuando no la estaba rompiendo), le encantaban las películas románticas, aunque se cortara un brazo antes de admitirlo, y cuando Harry estaba cerca, sus ojos resplandecían, derritiendo el mercurio líquido. También había notado que se sonrojaba si Harry mandaba una indirecta bien directa, y eso producía que su estómago se revolviera de una manera cálida.

Parecía fascinado con romper cosas, cuando se enojaba mucho (que solía ser siempre por una pavada), arrojaba objetos, pero nunca lastimaba a Harry.

Podía hacerle bromas inofensivas, pero nunca le tocó un pelo.

Tal vez, eso era lo que más le molestaba.

Antes, se insultaban, ahora también, pero llegar a la parte más interesante, en donde podía, aunque sea de una manera muy morbosa y obsesiva, tocar su cuerpo.

Pero no lo hacía.

De hecho, evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto físico con Harry. Casi parecía que le tenía asco, ese pensamiento no le gustaba para nada.

Pero, si le tuviera asco no estaría en su casa "cuidándolo", de una manera muy poco convencional, pero cuidándolo al fin y al cabo, ¿no?

Y aunque podía ser lindo, a su manera, como cuando le preparaba sopa de pollo, aunque siempre salía quemada (no tenía la paciencia para cocinar), Harry podía ver ese brillo entristecido en sus ojos, asique siempre se la tomaba toda. O cuando dibujaba, porque lo más extraño de todo era que Draco dibujaba, le gustaba pintar, y aunque sus pinturas siempre eran agresivas, a Harry le gustaban todas. Y aún conservaba el oso de peluche que Harry le había ganado en la feria. Pero también había cosas raras, extrañas con respecto a Draco. No se sabía por qué estaba en un departamento muggle, por qué el Sangre Pura que solía ser parecía haberse extinguido, si bien la guerra nos cambia a todos, Draco nunca nombraba a su familia, o la guerra, o lo que ellos habían sido en el pasado, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Era un tanto desconcertante.

Como lo era esa necesidad de jugar con las personas, Draco lo hacía, todo el tiempo, decía que era divertido.

Harry lo había visto hacerlo. Era escalofriante, espantoso. Draco era un verdadero maestro de la manipulación humana. Jugaba con los sentimientos de los desconocidos, como cuando las pocas veces que solían ir a bailar, y les decía las palabras exactas para hacerlos caer.

Harry y él habían tenido una grande pelea respecto a eso. Draco no lo volvió a hacer. Pero Harry nunca lo olvidó.

Antes le gustaba jugar a ser un niño malo, ahora de verdad lo era.

Y lo peor de todo, es que a Harry le encantaba de igual manera.

Ni con esa atrocidad había podido dejar de pensar en él, de sentir lo que sentía con él.

Si eso no lo había hecho, seguramente nada lo haría.

Harry había llegado a un punto en donde no le importaba.

-Pásame las palomitas.

-No.

-Dale.

-No, no quiero, siempre estás interrumpiendo en mi parte favorita.

-¿En donde todos se ahogan, y ellos mueren congelados?-dijo, retóricamente.

-No, en donde ellos se profesan su amor, y son víctimas de una catástrofe, contada de una manera muy civilizada.

-Pensé que no te gustaban las películas románticas.-dijo con una sonrisa sacarrona.

-¡No me gustan!-sin embargo, podía ver el sonrojo que le invadían las pálidas mejillas, mientras Harry alzaba una ceja (que seguramente aprendió de él, porque antes no podía hacerlo).

-Claro, lo que digas, Draco-pudo sentir el escalofrío que le recorrió a Draco, y sonrió resplandecientemente.

Estaban en el sillón blanco de la sala de estar, enfrente del (otra vez) nuevo televisor, Harry ya se estaba cansando de comprar tantos, este era el cuarto que Draco rompía, sí, era medianamente rico, pero no lo suficiente, tal vez cuando tenía once años ese oro era mucho, pero ahora, apenas le sustentaba, si no, jamás habría conseguido el trabajo de bibliotecario.

Draco estaba a su lado, con las piernas apretadas contra el pecho, sonrojándose por la mirada de Harry, que estaba tan cerca que casi rozaban. Igual, él sentía que estaban demasiado lejos.

Es que era cosa de no creer, el chico poderoso, altanero, arrogante, y manipulador, se comportaba de una manera extraña cuando Harry lo arrinconaba, o cuando estaban demasiado cerca. Podía ser tan malo como la conciencia de Harry decidiera, pero su corazón se estaba derritiendo.

-No me llames por mi nombre, es privilegio para mis amigos.-intentó que su tono fuera amenazador, pero parecía avergonzado.

-Qué lástima, _Draco_-respondió deletreando sensualmente su nombre, pudo percibir como el cuerpo de Draco tembló cuando lo dijo, es que puso ese tono a propósito, no creyó que realmente funcionara.

Pero en cierta forma sí.

A Draco le ponía que dijera su nombre.

Nunca acercaba su cuerpo, mínimamente al de Harry.

Lo evitaba y se avergonzaba cuando le lanzaba indirectas.

Y se sonrojaba siempre que estaba con él.

Harry tembló de la emoción, escuchando su corazón latir.

-Pensé que ya habíamos entrado en confianza-prosiguió, mientras le susurraba al oído:- Y sin embargo estás en mi casa, en mi sillón, con pijama y el pelo desordenado, cuidándome, tu lógica no tiene límites, Draco.

El rubio respiraba agitadamente, mordiéndose el labio, apenas temblando, mientras que a él se le dilataban los ojos. Era imposible que fuera tan guapo.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, completamente cegado, caliente, y con ganas de Draco, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja suavemente, mientras Draco lanzaba un gemido deliciosamente suave, y apretaba los puños.

Y antes de se dé cuenta, cuando intentaba ponerse enzima de Draco, el bol de palomitas de maíz estaba a punto de caerse, y Harry creyó que se había caído y partido, si no fuera porque Draco, con una rapidez sorprendente, lo atajó antes de que cayera.

Harry frunció el ceño.  
Draco estaba a su lado, las palomitas estaba olvidadas al otro extremo, era imposible que lo haya atajado antes.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué cosa?-respondió a la defensiva.

-No finjas demencia, lo vi. Estabas allí, y ahora estás acá.

-Nada, simplemente lo agarré, no te pongas todo exagerado.-dijo levantándose del sofá, yéndose hacia la cocina, moviendo involuntariamente sus caderas.

Harry se mordió el labio.

-Pensé que la Reina del Drama eras tú.-dijo con una sonrisa, que hizo que la lata de gaseosa (un líquido que el rubio adoraba) que Draco agarraba, se estruje por completo, haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanche, y que la bebida chorree.

-Oh, cállate, Potter.-escupió ácidamente.

Harry se carcajeó, porque ahora lo entendía. Estaba más claro que el cristal.

Él le gustaba a Draco.

Ese pensamiento hacía que su pecho se calentara de una manera extraña.

Draco también le gustaba a Harry. Y valla que le gustaba. Tal vez (sólo tal vez) era más que gustar.

Draco podía ser narcisista, ególatra, imbécil, manipulador, y muy hijo de puta cuando quería. Pero cuando estaba con Harry, era casi como si se transformara. Como si el perro peligroso escondiera los dientes y empiece a mover su cola.

Había que admitir, que a veces, Draco disimulaba jodidamente bien sus sentimientos.

-Vamos a salir.-sentenció.

-¿Qué?-dijo mientras cortaba una frutilla con los cubiertos, Harry se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, seguramente ya me habrán despedido de mi miserable trabajo, necesito buscar uno nuevo, y podemos ir a la feria.

-Ya fuimos la semana pasada, y sólo ganaste un patético osito de felfa.

_Que guardas en tu cajón, y lo abrazas cuando crees que nadie te ve._

Se mordió la lengua para no soltar las palabras. Sabía que si lo decía, seguramente Draco se iría de su apartamento con el orgullo herido.

Y necesitaba retenerlo lo máximo posible.

Para poder convencerlo de que se quedara.

-Bien, esta vez ganaré más que un osito patético-dijo rodando los ojos-. Pero ve conmigo, ¿sí?

Lo dijo lentamente, mirándolo de costado, mordiéndose el labio, inseguro. Estaba casi seguro de que estaba haciendo ojitos de cachorro. Pero jamás haría eso, era como suplicar, y él no suplicaba.

Pudo ver como apetitosamente Draco tragaba saliva, y su nuez de adán se movía.

-Vale.

En un giro, extrañamente rápido y fluido, se dirigió hacia el cuarto (que por cierto era de Harry, que ahora dormía en el sillón) donde estaba su ropa y cerró la puerta silenciosamente.

Harry suspiró.

* * *

Caminaban en un silencio inusual. Draco siempre tenía algo que decir, o que quejarse, y Harry siempre lo escuchaba, ahora, ambos miraban el piso, algo contrariados, evitando la mirada del otro.

Harry no sabe cuándo empezó esta extraña relación que tenían ellos.

Era como si Draco hubiera renacido.

Sentía que no podría decirle que no a nada.

Ellos no eran súper amigos, ni los mejores, ni siquiera compañeros, porque siempre terminaban peleándose, pero no eran desconocidos.

Personas del pasado con recuerdos en común, y una atracción sexual muy alta.

-Dijiste que me ibas a traer a la feria, Potter.

-Eso hice.

-Esto no es la feria, hay un montón de chatarra metálica, sabes que no me gustas esas cosas.

Fruncía el ceño y parecía preocupado.

Él esbozó una sonrisa casi lobuna.

-¿Asustado, Malfoy?-susurró con satisfacción, mientras sus chispeantes ojos cambiaban a un azul extraño.

Luego lo miró, y los mismos ojos tormentosos lo miraron con plata líquida, pero aún más oscura que de costumbre.

-Ya quisieras.-respondió con media sonrisa, haciendo que a Harry se le escape una risita.

La verdad es que quería probar algo más diferente, bueno no era tan distinto, pero un parque de diversiones a una feria miserable era muchísimo mejor.

Mientras caminaban a una distancia sumamente estrecha, gracias a Harry que se había aprovechado de la sorpresa y emoción que reflejaban en los ojos de Draco, y se aproximó lo más cerca que le fue posible, sin que el otro lo notara, sus dedos incluso rozaban, y Harry sentía escalofríos por toda la columna.

Y aunque sabía que eso no era normal, no le prestó atención, ignorándolo deliberadamente mientras miraba la mano pálida, con los dedos largos y perfectos, y se mordía el labio inferior, dudoso.

Intentando suprimir un sonrojo, le agarró la mano rápidamente, y lo guió casi corriendo hacia uno de los juegos. Y aunque no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, podía sentir el pulso de Draco en sus manos entrelazadas.

Después de hacer una cola de dos horas para la primera atracción que pudo encontrar, está bien, no fueron exactamente dos horas, pero se sintieron eternas, con las manos juntas, ambos miraban avergonzados para los lados opuestos, avergonzados.

O eso creía Harry, porque derrotar magos oscuros y luchar contra dragones no se asomaba ni de lejos al valor que tuvo para tomar su mano, su pálida y perfecta mano, incluso en eso era hermoso, Draco tenía unas manos muy bonitas.

Harry se preguntó cómo se sentirían acariciando su cuerpo.

Mientras gemía. Debajo suyo (como debía ser).

Y se arqueaba mientras abría las piern….-

¡NO!

No iba a pensar en eso al mismo tiempo que cogía la mano de Draco con la suya, y que estaban tan cerca, que hasta podría sentir su erección.

Se animó a mirarlo de reojo. Volvió a mirarlo, por las dudas de tenga que conseguirse lentes nuevos.

Draco, primero y principal, tenía un perfil perfecto, es que eso fue lo primero que notó, había que mencionarlo, el chico era un Adonis, y sea lo que sea que haya hecho cuando terminó la escuela definitivamente supera las expectativas de cualquier chico o chica. Y lo más raro era que Draco no comía casi nada que no fueran dulces, y parecían gustarle las golosinas muggle más que las del mundo mágico, no es como si hubieran hablado de eso, claro, pero las comía con mucha más devoción. Y le asqueaba de sobremanera la carne, nunca lo demostró, pero fue lo primero que le dijo, nada de carnes (eso incluía: pescado, pollo, pavo, carne, churrasco, tocino, cerdo, y la lista sigue), y cada vez que pasaban por una carnicería, Draco instintivamente se cruzaba para la otra vereda.

Había cosas realmente extrañas en Draco.

Ósea, ¿a quién no le gustaba la carne? Harry había tenido que sacrificarse para no consumirla en frente del rubio…

Draco, también tenía unos pómulos espectaculares, como todo su cuerpo, Harry estaba cansado de que _su propio_ cuerpo le recordara lo bueno que estaba. Y eso que no había visto su polla…todavía…

Negó con la cabeza mentalmente, sus pensamientos _no_ se volverían a meter por el lado oscuro. Esperaría hasta la noche. Porque si era por él, le follaría ahí mismo, a plena luz del día, en medio del parque, contra una pared, bien duro, mientras Draco se retorcí…-

¡Basta!

¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en un pervertido y no se había dado cuenta?

Su nariz respingona le sentaba fenomenal, y de costado se podían ver las largas pestañas rubias reflejadas a través del sol (valla, hay sol, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo), tenía las mejillas ardiendo, respiraba agitadamente, y pudo notar que estaba temblando.

Temblando.

La palabra resonaba en su mente una y otra vez.

Parecía no poder controlarse, tragaba saliva continuamente, y a esta altura estaba casi jadeando.

Harry tenía la sensación de que a Draco le gustaba estar cerca de él, pero era como si se estuviera absteniendo a hacer algo, como si tuviera…un hambre voraz.

Y cuando vio sus ojos, el cuerpo de Harry casi se incendió, sin su permiso, sentía una extraña magnitud, hipnotizarte, esos ojos…dios, quería tocarlo…

El iris estaba casi completamente dilatado, de una manera bastante inusual, Harry no podía verlo bien de costado, se veía de una forma casi ovalada, como una daga, pero se podía notar perfectamente el color llamativo de estos, era como ver a través de un pantano plateado, y alrededor del iris había pinceladas que parecían brillar en color azul…

…azul…

Como la llama artificial.

-¡He, la pareja bonita!-llamaron desde adelante, Harry, parpadeando como si se tuviera que acostumbrar a la luz, enfrentó la voz que lo llamaba, un joven muchacho, de no más de veinte años, cabello castaño y ojos avellana, les miraba con una sonrisa divertida, sosteniendo una cadena que separa a la multitud de la gran atracción- ¿Van a subir, o les consigo una habitación?

Draco también parece haber bajado a la tierra porque lo mira enojado y dice:

-¡Cállate, estúpido mug…!-Harry le tapó la boca con la mano antes de que decidiera también agredir al inocente chico.

-Humm, no, gracias, pero preferimos subir al juego-le respondió amable, mientras que miraba la atracción y tragaba saliva al instante, un montaña rusa, siempre había querido subirse una de pequeño, pero esa cosa era Enorme (sí, con mayúsculas), y tenía más curvas y vueltas que el camino de una escoba voladora en el aire.

-¡Y-yo no voy a subirme a esa cosa!-dijo exaltado, dándose cuanta por primera vez del 'chatarro metálico'. Había convivido tanto con Draco que sabía que le diría así, porque maso menos era como llamaba a la tecnología muggle. La odiaba.

-¿Por qué?-dijo burlón- ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Prefieres ir a llorar en las faldas de tu mami?

Draco parecía más avergonzado que intimidado, y no parecía enojado en absoluto con respecto a que Harry haya mencionado a su madre, claro que contento no estaba contento, lo estaba casi tachando de cobarde. Es que no había podido evitarlo, era la costumbre, prácticamente se le escapó de la boca.

Se adelantó, pasó por la puertita, encaminándose hacia los asientos, pero antes le susurró con los labios apretados, de manera que sólo pudiera oírlo Harry, y tal vez el empleado:-Esta me las pagarás, Potter.

Y empujó al muggle de manera cruel, haciendo que trastabille, pero sin borrarle la sonrisa.

Harry lo miró con un poco de todo.

Como alguien que mira una vieja fotografía de un recuerdo nostálgico, que fue-en ese momento- absurdamente feliz.

Con anhelo, con deseo, con ganas de sentir…

-Qué fiera-le dijo el empleado, provocando una media sonrisa, media mueca, en Harry-. Pero que culo tiene.

Harry lo miró mal.

Algo muy parecido a un dragón feroz estaba rugiendo y lanzando llamas en la boca de su estómago, mirando oscuramente al muchacho que observaba a Draco como si fuera chocolate.

Si pudiera gruñir y sacar lo dientes, seguramente lo habría hecho.

-Sí, me di cuenta-respondió secamente.

-Tranquilo, bonito, que no voy a tocar a tu chico. Pero deberías decirle.

-¿Decirle qué?-dijo, ya más tranquilo.

-Lo muy enamorado que estás de él.

Harry miró el suelo, negándose a pensar sobre eso.

Él estaba locamente obsesionado. No obsesionadamente enamorado.

Pasó por su lado, rozando al muchacho, y sentándose al lado de Draco, que parecía más molesto que antes. Pudo notar, un poco desconcertado, que sus ojos estaban completamente azules, con apeas una chispa de negro, y su mandíbula estaba tensa, como todo su cuerpo, y sus puños estaban cerrados, con los dedos moviéndose frenéticamente, como si estuviera ansioso, controlándose, los nudillos los tenía aún más blancos de lo normal.

Intentó dejarlo pasar, mientras el cinturón metálico se cernía en frente suyo, casi rozando su pecho, sin embargo, no podía evitar los escalofríos que producía su cuerpo, podía sentir la magia de Draco rodeándole, siempre la sentía, incluso cuando no se hablaban, pero ahora irradiaba mucho poder, era fuerte, y Harry casi podía tocarla, mientras los abrazaba a su alrededor.

Cuando empezó a avanzar, Draco se tensó aún más, parecía un arco, en guardia, y con los ojos bien abiertos, que ahora, sorprendentemente, eran del color de la niebla.

Los ojos de Draco, eran una de las cosas que más le gustaban y desconcertaban de él, porque eran como un libro abierto, escrito en otro idioma, con cosas sorprendente, pero que lograbas entender la mitad.

Aparte, los colores que emitía eran tan llamativos, tan vivo, que parecían sacados de una pintura.

Ahora la máquina iba a toda velocidad, subiendo y bajando sobre las curvas, todos reían, y gritaban, e incluso algunos vomitaban. Y Harry se estaría divirtiendo, si no fuera porque Draco parecía como si lo estuvieran condenando a Azkaban, parecía una estatua, no gritaba, no se movía, estaba tieso y silencioso.

-Draco.-lo llamó, al mismo tiempo que tocaba con su mano el brazo desnudo (ya que sólo traía una musculosa pequeña y ajustada), su piel estaba fría, helada, pero eso apenas pudo pensarlo, porque Draco saltó en su asiento, y en ese instante la máquina chirriaba y parecía lanzar chispas, mientras se movía de una manera muy dificultosa.

Ahora, el rubio, parecía estar en pánico.

-Oh, no.-apenas le oyó susurrar.

-¿Qué?-dijo desconcertado, antes de que el vagón por donde estaban empiece a frenarse, lanzar chispas y hacer sonidos extraños, y metálicos.

El instinto de Harry se alarmó, mientras Draco temblaba, parecía incluso a punto de llorar, y cuando lo quiso tocar para tranquilizarlo, se apartó bruscamente, todo lo que máximo que se pudo apartar sin salir disparado hacia el vacío. Y el vagón se prendió fuego desde la parte trasera.

Ahora todo eran gritos, y el pulso era errático, mientras empezaba a entrar en pánico, sin embargo lo único que podía ver era la cara de consternación de Draco, mientras él se moría por abrazarlo, pero sabía que sería miserablemente rechazado.

Draco, ahí en medio de todo, parecía una muñeca de porcelana aficionada en el mundo de los humanos.

Incluso en medio del caos, no pudo evitar notar que el fuego ardiendo reflejado adentro de sus ojos, se veía sorprendente.

Y antes de que su instinto medio Gryffindor, medio suicida, se apodere por completo de él, la llamas se apagaron lenta y trabajosamente, y los empleados pudieron bajar el vagón, pero no hacerlo funcionar.

Entre la gente que gritaba y reclamaba (y muchos lloraban), la multitud que se agrupaba alrededor, Harry vio como Draco, con la peor expresión de sufrimiento, se alejaba mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

Corrió, y empujó, hasta que llegó a su lado, el atardecer casi completamente rojo se mostraba sobrenatural en el cielo.

Harry pensó que los ojos de Draco eran como los colores del cielo, increíblemente bellos, sobrenaturales e indescifrables.

Estaba sentado en una banca, apartado de la multitud, de hecho estaban fuera del parque, en frente del mar, con los pequeños rayos de sol rojizo enfrentándole en el rostro. Harry se sentó a su lado en silencio.

-Lo lamento.-le susurró, arrepentido.

-No importa-su voz sonaba algo rocosa, y extraña en él-. No me obligaste a subir, yo lo hice, y lo hubiera hecho de todas formas. No te iba a dejar en esa monstruosidad.

-Puedo cuidare solo, ¿sabes?-Draco no respondió- ¿Por qué tienes esa necesidad de cuidarme? Muy a tu manera, por supuesto, intentarme depilarme por las noches no es precisamente agradable.

Draco sonrió, y Harry sintió un calor apoderarse de su pecho.

-Tienes las piernas muy peludas.

-¡No es cierto! Apenas tengo una pequeña pelusa, que tu vello corporal sea inexistente no significa que todos debemos ser así. Y un psicópata trató de matarme durante años, creo que tengo algo de…-

-Suerte de principiante.

-¡Ja! Por favor, eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo.

-Es cierto, no me refiero al Quidditch, pero nunca tuviste opción-después susurró casi sin darse cuenta, como si hablara consigo mismo-… nunca nadie te preguntó…

-Ese era mi destino, lo que todos esperaban, no lo hice por complacer a otros, lo hice por mis amigos, por la gente que no se merecía ser maltratada de esa manera, al principio pensé que eso era lo que debía ser, pero después quise hacerlo, porque era lo correcto y porque nadie lo iba a hacer, porque era injusto y absurdo.

Draco bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, con las manos apoyadas en ambos extremos del banco, y luego lo miró con esos penetrantes ojos grises, que se estaban transformando en azules.

-Yo soy un caso diferente, y a la vez igual. Estaba tan asustado, todo lo que conocía se desmoronaba, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, me dejé llevar por la marea, creo que toda mi vida fue dejarme llevar por esa turbulenta corriente. Y cuando te das cuenta de eso, es realmente aterrador, es un "¿Qué estuve haciendo toda mi vida?", y esa parte masoquista de ti te responde: "Siendo el malcriado mimado que eras, creyéndote el rey, siendo un peón, buscando orgullo de tu padre, y desesperado de cariño". Ahora la marea se convirtió en tormenta.

Era la primera vez que hablaban del mundo mágico, y qué decir de la guerra, Harry estaba desesperado de conocimiento por Draco y que le hable en ese tono angustiado, de sus miedos, de lo que vivió, era como si le entregara una pequeña parte de él, le confiara un pedacito de su secreto. No creyó que se sentiría tan bien.

De todas maneras no quería presionarlo, asique sólo se limitó a posar su mano arriba de la suya, sintiendo el pequeño temblor del rubio.

-¿Algún día me lo contarás?-él bajó la mirada, y Harry la buscaba continuamente, quería ver la verdad en ella- Digo…lo que te sucedió.

Draco suspiró.

-No lo sé, tal vez, algún día.

Viendo lo desanimado que estaba, buscando enfáticamente en su materia gris que tenía por cerebro (así es como lo llamaba Draco) alguna manera de alegrarlo, porque estaba actuando como si fuera su culpa. Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, descabellada y muy estúpida, pero maravillosa, mientras una sonrisa perversa se asomaba.

-Te invito a pasar el día conmigo.

-Claro. Oh que honor. El Gran Salvador me ha hecho una invitación formal, estoy taaan alagado-bueno, al menos el sarcasmo había vuelto, las cosas podían mejorar-. No seas estúpido, Potter, dime qué tramas.

Y cuando esos ojos llenos de curiosidad lo miraron, sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de besarlo. Se contuvo por poco.

Alzó las cejas enfáticamente, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro sonriente, y después sonrojado de Draco, y dijo sobre sus labios, sintiendo una sacudida interior al poder _casi_ saborearlo:-Ya lo verás, _dragón_.

* * *

Me gustó mucho esta parte del capítulo, estoy bastante contenta con el resultado, espero que ustedes también.

Quiero que comenten y que digan qué les parece hasta ahora, y qué piensan de Draco, o de Harry, o de Harry y Draco.

Y todo lo que falta...tengo tanto por escribir, estoy feliz de como va hasta ahora.

Bueno, quisiera que más gente comente el fic de "Un hermoso desastre", así me dan ánimos para escribir la segunda y última parte.

Bueno, lamento (y me vuelvo a disculpar) por mi retraso estos días, no fue la mejor de las semanas, pero escribir me hace feliz, y ustedes también, la verdad es que esto fue un gran apoyo, es como un rincón para mi solita, sin personas que me conozcan. Y bueno, eso, gracias.

Publicaré pronto,

-Vulnera


End file.
